A Whole New World
by Sapphire Sprite
Summary: Sakura and the gang get admitted to Hogwarts. But there's rivalry everywhere...such as for Syaoran's love or between the Slytherins and Gryffindors, or in Quidditch. But Voldemort chooses to attack when they least expect it...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I can't own CCS since I can hardly draw anyway…

I know I stink at first chapters. But try to read the entire chapter. You can bear it!

OKAY…it's just the end of the school year. Sakura's about sixteen. But she still has some of her old habits.

* * *

"Sakura! It's time for school! You'll be late!" Fujitaka Kinomoto called to his daughter.

"HOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Was the answer Toya and his father heard downstairs in the dining room. Toya sighed. Today was a horrible day, he noted. The milkman was late **(A/N: Do they have milkmen in Japan?)**, Sakura had overslept, all they had left in their fridge was some cheese and eggs, he would have to go shopping after school, Nakuru and Eriol were coming back to visit his little sister for some strange reason, and also, an owl had just flown into the window. What a terrible way to start off a good Saturday!

"Dad," He called. Toya motioned to the owl, and his dad picked it up carefully.

"What's that on its leg?" He asked. Fujitaka cut the string that attached a letter to the leg. There was a seal on it in the form of a shield with a badger, a snake, a raven, and a lion. Toya broke the seal and handed the letter to his father. Fujitaka skimmed it. Upstairs, they heard Sakura shuffling around.

She finally came into the dining room. "Hi Dad! Hi, Toya!" She said. "What's that you've got there?"

"Apparently it's a letter _enrolling _you in a school for monsters like you." Toya said smugly. Sakura stepped on his foot.

"Yes, it's a letter. From a man named Albus Dumbledore. I met him once at an archaeological dig **(A/N: If you're wondering why in the world Dumbledore was at an archaeological dig, use your imagination and make up something!)**. He seems nice. He does do practical jokes. But this is not one."

"It could be the brat." Toya said hopefully. Sakura stepped on his foot again.

"No, it's authentic. Looks like you're going to a new school!"

"_Dear Miss Sakura Kinomoto…_" She read out loud. "Wow…this is amazing."

"Look, there's a postscript." Fujitaka said helpfully.

"_P.S. Your brother Mr. Toya Kinomoto is also invited to enroll – _Of course I'll go! – _And so is your friend Mr. Yukito Tsukishiro. Another friend of yours, Meilin Li, will be helping teach Muggle Studies. Kaho Mizuki is the new DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts) teacher. Your friends Eriol Hiiragizawa, Tomoyo Daidoji, Syaoran Li, and Nakuru Akizuki are coming also. You and your friends will be enlisted in Gryffindor. Have fun and hope to meet you there! _And then it says a bunch of ways to get there. If Akizuki comes, I'm not. Even if the brat..." Sakura stepped on his foot.

"I'll call Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran right away." Sakura decided. And then she ran off to the living room.

"HEY!" Toya shouted. "What about the sandwiches I made for breakfast!"

"What about them?" Suddenly, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yuki, Syaoran and Nakuru were at his side. "How did you get here so fast?" Toya demanded.

"Through the front door." Meilin had just popped up.

"Wow! It's breakfast! We haven't had breakfast yet!" Kero yelled (He had just arrived. Luckily, Fujitaka was in his study, packing up), and they all attacked the food.

"You're here!" Sakura said. "Goody!"

"We'll go to school today. Lucky it's the last day. We can show Eriol around!" Tomoyo said. "And Meilin!" She added.

* * *

Everyone was sad that they were leaving. They made a good-bye present for all of them. But Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu weren't worried.

"After all, it's only for a year or two. We'll all write letters!" Sakura promised.

* * *

It is now September. The CCS gang was at King's Cross in England. They saw a bunch of people. "Don't forget; get in after all the others do." Toya warned them. "That's what Dumbledore said. You have to trust the Dumbledore guy."

They had to find Platform nine and three-quarters. Sakura asked a man, "Where is platform 9 ¾, please?" The man just answered, "Don't ask stupid questions, kid. I'm not fallin' for that one."

Sakura was tearful. But they heard a woman ranting about "muggles."

"Hey, isn't that what you're helping to teach, Meilin?" She asked.

"Yeah! Let's follow them!"

The gang had studied everything they could about wizardry, since they were behind. They had also gotten a lot of wizard coins. Tomoyo and Sakura were surprised to have a huge vault of them.

"Let's buy candy and sweets!" Kero (who had come along) shouted. He flew and did somersaults in the air.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were walking past the Asians' place. They saw a little teddy bear with wings. The teddy was...flying? It was probably just an enchantment, Harry told himself. That can't be right, thought Hermione. I hope the teddy bear won't turn into a spider like mine did, Ron shivered. They decided to introduce themselves.

"Hi." Hermione said.

"Hi." Sakura replied.

"I'm Hermione. This is Ron, and that's Harry."

"Really? We're from Japan. I'm Sakura, that's Tomoyo, that's Syaoran, that's Eriol, that's Nakuru, that's Meilin, and that's Yukito. Call him Yuki."

"What about the flying teddy bear with wings?" Ron asked.

"I am _not _a TEDDY BEAR!" Kero shouted.

"You are too!" said a voice from Nakuru's backpack.

"Nakuru, did you have to bring Suppi along?" Eriol grumbled.

"Yup. I'm going to feed him sweets all day! Watch!" and she threw a bunch of sweets to the air from her bag.

"HEY! I want some too, Spinel!" And they started arguing. The argument took quite a while.

"What happened to introducing ourselves?" Harry asked.

"We have no idea." Ron said.

"Sorry, it gets a bit hectic sometimes. Just excuse us for a moment..." Sakura pleaded. When everything was settled, they all changed into robes.

"What House are you going to be in?" Hermione asked.

"We're going to be in Gryffindor." Meilin said while eating some Chocolate Frogs.

"We're in Gryffindor too!" Hermione squealed.

"Most of our friends are in Gryffindor." Ron explained.

"Yes, especially your brothers and sister." said a voice behind them.

"HOW DID YOU GET ON THE TRAIN!" Ron yelled.

"We're going back to Hogwarts, bro. We have to finish school if we want to join the You-Know-What (Order of Phoenix)." Fred said. "That's all you need to know." And he and his twin left.

"What's the You-Know-What?" Syaoran asked.

"Ummm...it's just a secret club. We practice DADA there." Hermione said carefully.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Nakuru asked.

"Yes."

"Our friend Kaho Mizuki is the new DADA teacher." Tomoyo piped up.

In their minds, Harry, Hermione and Ron were thinking, Yeah, right.

But outside, they said, "Really?"

"_I have a feeling they don't believe us." _Tomoyo said through their minds.

"_Yep. They don't seem very enthusiastic about it either." _Eriol said.

"_I bet they think Ms. Mizuki is the same age as us!" _Syaoran said.

But Sakura was chatting with Harry's gang.

"Who's the best teacher around? Who's the worst?"

"The best teacher...I'll have to say Professor Lupin was."

"What about this year?"

"We don't know who the DADA teacher's going to be this year."

"I do."

"WHO?" Harry, Ron and Hermione were suddenly awake.

"Kaho Mizuki."

Suddenly they were sleeping again (figuratively). But they were shaken awake when they saw Malfoy and his cronies in the doorway.

"Oh...who are these new people?" Malfoy said in an icy tone.

Sakura didn't seem to notice it. "I'm Sakura, that's Syaoran, that's Tomoyo, that's Eriol, that's Meilin, that's Nakuru, and that's Yuki. He doesn't talk much."

"Would you and your friends like to fly around sometime? Come to our section. We've got a lot of room. We're in Slytherin. Do you want to meet all of our friends? What house are you..." Malfoy's voice had gotten more pleasant. His face was smiling. But he made a face when he saw the Gryffindor badges on them.

"You've gone and joined _them, _haven't you?" He said. The CCS gang was confused.

"Get out of here, Malfoy!" Harry shouted exasperatedly.

When Malfoy was gone, Hermione explained why they were so horrible.

"Oh." Sakura said when she was done.

"His father is a Death Eater." Ron added.

"If his father eats death, then what's so bad about it?" Sakura asked.

"Death Eaters don't eat death. They're supporters of You-Know-Who." Ron replied.

"Otherwise as known as _Voldemort._" Hermione said. Surprisingly to her, the Asians all shivered. "How do you know about that?" Harry demanded.

"We were reading some books about it." Meilin lied. Truth was, Sakura had a dream about it, and had told everyone else. Kero and Yue had backed up the information. The Hogwarts Express halted to a stop. There were black cloaked figures surrounding the train. They couldn't be dementors; nothing was growing cold around them. Could they be...Death Eaters?

* * *

A/N: If you _really_ like this story, then review and tell what pairings you want, what you want to happen, etc. If you have some time, press that little square button over there! Later, email all your friends about this story, and tell them to review, and email all _their _friends about it, etc, etc.

This chapter was edited by Silentstarlight. Isn't she nice?

Editor's notes (silentstarlight): I'm surprised that she managed to get all the characters IC (In Character). I personally don't get the point of CCS/HP crossovers… They don't make any sense. In fact, I don't get the point of most crossovers, like Full Metal Alchemist/HP, makes no sense. I'm wondering if Sapphire Sprite knows about commas, I've put in too many commas to count. What a headache.

Author's notes: Silentstarlight made commas...out of the quotation marks! Commas are supposed to be _in_ the quotation marks...not outside them! Oh, don't mind silentstarlight's notes. Just because she is aneditor for one chapter doesn't mean that she is the boss of the story! That's because _I'm _the boss of the story! Mwhahahahahahaha!


	2. To Hogwarts!

Disclaimer: OK, I already said in the first chapter!

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! Thanks to: Lizzy Lester, JadeStarDragon, Sakura A.K.A. Skye, ChineseLotusBlossom, i barely ever review so ur lucky, KitKat, Water Trainer, and Meareah-the-Moon.

I couldn't decide whether to use Ron/Hermione or Harry/Hermione, so no pairings may be in this chapter besides S/S and E/T. Also, this is what could have happened before the dreaded Half-Blood Prince came out.

* * *

"Is that what Death Eaters look like?" Sakura whispered.

"Yup." Hermione answered.

Ginny, who had sat down by them, buried her face in her hands.

"We are here...hand us the Card Mistress." One of the Death Eaters said. Sakura turned deathly pale and looked as if she were going to faint.

"_Now._" The figure demanded.

"Okay, but we don't know any Card Mistress here, you dolts!" Ron shouted.

"Yesss...you do." Hissed a voice. "Pity you don't know it."

"Okay, just get out of here!" Meilin yelled.

"In just an iota of time, she will be just a dilapidated mere mortal with nothing special about her at all. Just a warning..."

"Since when do Death Eaters have big vocabulary?" Hermione asked.

"What's going on over here?" Neville, who had just walked by, asked. "The train stopped..." and trailed off. His jaws flew open, and he nearly passed out.

"W-what are d-dement-tors doing on school grounds?" He stammered.

"Dementors?" Everyone else asked.

"Well, we caught a bunch of Death Eaters last time, so it doesn't make sense that these are all Death Eaters. So Neville _is _right. Those are probably just illusion spells to scare us. I bet I know who set them." Hermione remarked, pointing to Malfoy.

"Heh, you're right, little missy. But just three of us are Death Eaters. And also, he didn't set the spells. Lucius Malfoy's son isn't very bright, being beaten by Mudbloods each year."

"Hey!" Harry and Ron shouted indignantly, but the train had started moving.

"Come...we'll be waiting for you."

"No, too bad." Tomoyo piped up.

"Yeah, do you think we'll be stupid enough to get there?" Syaoran retorted. Strangely, the reincarnation of Clow Reed had been oblivious to the entire scene, trying to dissuade Ruby from feeding Souppi and Kero. Yuki just stayed silent.

"Then we'll come to you."

Sakura, who had been hiding in the bathrooms, had also been watching. She summoned her staff, and whispered, "Illusion, make it so the Death Eaters will think the train has disappeared, so they'll try to look for it, or stop scaring us. Also, make the illusions disappear..." The card did as she wanted it to.

"Look...the illusions are gone!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Yup, and the Death Eaters Disapparated." Harry remarked.

"Also, Eriol and...Ruby, Souppi, and Kero are back." Syaoran noticed.

"Does this happen all the time?" Sakura (who had come back before anyone had noticed she was gone) asked with pretense curiosity.

"No. The last time that happened, Dementors came on, looking for Sirius Black." Hermione replied.

"Oh." Sakura answered.

"You stupid heads! You can't even catch a little girl! How pathetic can you two be?" Voldemort screeched after a report was made. "It's just a little girl."

"The Express disappeared, my lord. We could not see it."

"You'll have to make an attempt on taking her...when Dumbledore is absent from the school. She's known there as a Japanese transfer student Sakura Kinomoto." Voldemort said with an evil smile.

"This year, we will have several new students who will enter Gryffindor into 6th year, and some into 7th year." Dumbledore said calmly into the Great Hall. The majestic doors opened, and many Asians piled in wearing the Gryffindor colors. The students sweatdropped. _  
Several students?_ They thought. _How can this be several students?_

"Have a seat." Dumbledore entreated. They all went to sit at the Gryffindor table. Several people scooted to make room for them. "You can introduce yourselves later."

"Hi, I'm Sakura! That's Tomoyo, that's Syaoran, that's Yuki, that's Nakuru, that's Eriol, that's..." Sakura said as she pointed to each person at the table.

"Umm, I think they're getting confused, Sakura." Syaoran remarked.

"Yup, they are. We have to introduce ourselves _formally._" Eriol said smugly with English manners. Syaoran sighed. That was going to be a long evening.

"Pssssssssssssssst, Tomoyo? You're not sleeping, are you?" Sakura whispered in the middle of the night.

"No...not right now, anyways." Her friend replied sleepily.

"Good. Let's go and talk in whispers so we don't wake up the others." Sakura meant Lavender, Parvati, and Hermione (Meilin had her own quarters, since she was partly a teacher).

"Sure..." Tomoyo said.

"Do you know why the Death Eaters were chasing me around?" Sakura asked.

"No...they probably just want you 'cause you're the Card Mistress. They just want your power. _And _they don't want you helping Harry kill Voldemort." Tomoyo answered.

"Whoa, how do you know so much?"

"I eavesdropped on them a bit. Also, there's the _Daily Prophet."_

"It used to have a bunch of lies in it, right?"

"I guess so."

"I wish I can wipe out the Death Eaters and the what-do-you-call-it...the Dark Lord. I don't get why we can't say his name. It's so exasperating."

"Well...create more cards then. Maybe it's possible then to kill him then we can say the name without others flinching."

"I don't like the feeling I get when I think of creating the Death Card." Sakura shuddered.

"You'll never have to. I'll tell you that." Tomoyo promised.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I have one more question." Sakura said suddenly.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked wearily.

"Do you think we have homework today?"

"_Sakura._" Tomoyo laughed, as she was expecting a serious question.

"Hey! That's serious!" Sakura exclaimed, as if she had read Tomoyo's mind. They both laughed. Hermione, who had been eavesdropping, laughed silently with them; they didn't know it, of course.

* * *

A/N: Please say you approve of this chapter...even if it's really short. I was just really lazy...so just spare thirty seconds to press that little square button and type in a little comment. You might not have all the time in the world, but you _do _have some time. I'm so sorry that I didn't update, but I have been on vacation... 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own CCS? You wish.

A/N: Sorry, but I've been sick all week! Sorry SO much. Half-Blood Prince Spoiler warning!

* * *

"No, it's not really a wave, more of a poke. Look." Hermione showed the fascinated Tomoyo and Sakura to do a Silencing Charm.

"I love this stuff, it's so fun!" Sakura squealed. She poked her macaw with her wand and ordered it, "_Silencio!" _The macaw fell silent at once.

"Wow, I can't really do it." Tomoyo told her best friend." She tried, but couldn't. "Oh, well, I can manage with some practicing."

"I like this place almost better than our school. Almost, but not more." Sakura said happily.

Meanwhile, the boys weren't having such a good time. Harry and Ron weren't exactly very good at Charms. "Er, well, Hermione does it sort of like this," Ron tried to explain, and he thrust his wand at his frog so hard it croaked loudly for the entire class to hear.

"No, Mr. Weasley, we cast spells at our animals, not use your wand as a club for punishment," Professor Flitwick told Ron as he wrote _I am a wizard with a wand, not a caveman with a club _for Ron's lines.

Syaoran and Eriol glanced at each other. They had not the slightest idea how to produce a Silencing Charm. They didn't even know the incantation.

"Erm, be quiet! Er, stillness! Um, SHUT UP!" Syaoran finally yelled at his gradually getting louder, parrot.

"Mr. Li! It seems as though you boys are not prepared for learning today." Professor Flitwick remarked as he prepared Syaoran's lines, _I am Homo sapiens with a voice and not a banshee without. _He went off to the girls. "Good, good!" He applauded as Tomoyo perfected her Silencing Charm and awarded ten points to Gryffindor.

"So the incantation was _Silencio. _No wonder…_Silencing Charms…_How did I not know?" Syaoran muttered as he started on his lines. Harry nodded, those kind of things happened to him, too. But Eriol never had those kind of things happen so he laughed as he worked.

* * *

"What class is next?" Sakura asked Hermione.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. It's taught by Professor Snape." She answered.

"Yeah, the great ugly bullying git. He was a Death Eater, you know. But _Albus Dumbledore still has faith in him…_" Ron said with loathing.

"Ron! Don't say things like that! Of course Professor Dumbledore trusts him, he has right to! He's headmaster of the school, have you noticed? But if you think _you_ would do better, then just write a letter to the governors…"

"Well, it _would_ be an improvement, wouldn't it, if you take him off of the staff? If he was a Death Eater, then he _should _be done something about…" Sakura said.

Ron smiled in triumph. "See, Hermione? Even Sakura thinks that it's right to kick him off. He's probably a vampire, and probably flying around places as a bat."

"Vampires don't exist…do they?" Sakura asked. But at that moment they were interrupted by Nakuru and Touya. Nakuru was chasing Touya around, and making a big show of it.

"Hi, monster, hi, brat," Were the only things he managed to say to them as he ran by. Nakuru took no notice of them until she passed Tomoyo. Then she spun around.

"Tomoyo, you've a letter from your mother, and Sakura, a letter from your father. See ya!" She told them after giving the letters and spun back around to chase Touya.

"I wonder how they get to all their classes. IF they even do, that is." Sakura wondered aloud. Her question was later answered when the gang came by Nakuru and Touya again after lunch. Everyone saw Yuki carrying an enormous bag of books; but not as many as Hermione's of course; and he carried them to class, Touya and Nakuru already being there.

"It's sort of like a race to class, then." Hermione remarked. And everyone walked to Potions. Obviously, Harry had gotten himself in detention in DADA, and everyone was expected to cast nonverbal spells. Hermione and Syaoran were the only ones able to pull it off in that lesson.

Everything happened as it did in the sixth book. Professor Slughorn gave Harry the Half-Blood Prince's book to use, and he made the best potion in the class…almost. It seemed like Eriol did everything correctly, and better than the Half-Blood Prince did too.

"Terrific!" Professor Slughorn beamed at Eriol's potion. "I've never seen a potion done better at first try! Say, what is your name?"

"Eriol Hiiragizawa." Eriol answered.

"Oh! Could you possibly be related to Castrata Toehl Hiiragizawa, creator of many Asian potions?" Slughorn asked.

"I'm not sure, perhaps I am." Was the answer. Felix Felicis was his prize.

After they were out of class, Sakura wondered, "Eriol, how did you make potions like that? It's great!"

"Well, Clow Reed was a knack at potions, wasn't he?" Hermione said.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol froze. _Do you think she knows? _Sakura asked the others. _It is possible, I guess. _Tomoyo told her.

"You see, I've researched wizards of the past and Clow Reed is an ancestor of Eriol's. It's in some family trees." Hermione added. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Every Potions class, Harry used the Half-Blood Prince's instructions…but Eriol always managed to surpass him. Unlike in the actual book, Hermione held no grudge against Harry…because Eriol always performed better. Hermione was jealous of Eriol, and everyone knew it. Slughorn was always raving and ranting about Eriol's potions abilities, and said that he'd never taught anyone so good.

Harry went to Dumbledore's first private lesson. At night, he summarized the events that he saw in the Pensieve, and more, to Ron when he was sure everyone was sleeping. There was someone listening…a certain Syaoran Li.

* * *

A/N: R&R Please! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I wish I owned CCS, but unfortunately, I do not.

A/N: Thank you for your reviews! It helps a lot.

* * *

Sakura and Co. were going on pretty well at Hogwarts. Harry and Co. were not. Nonverbal spells were expected everywhere, and only Syaoran, Hermione, and Sakura (in Transfiguration) got anywhere with it. Herbology was a break from everything. Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran had been introduced to Hagrid before, but he had taken no notice of them, and not Harry, Hermione, and Ron either.

"Well, he should _know _we hated that subject. It was stupid, remember the skrewts? How about Grawp! The flobberworms? It was a terror!" Ron said one morning.

"I still want to talk to Hagrid." Hermione said, looking saddened.

"Who's Grawp?" Sakura asked.

"Er...Hagrid's little brother." Ron said. Hermione kicked him.

"Well, we have Care of Magical Creatures. We've seen him; he looked happy enough." Tomoyo said.

"Exactly how many people are in that class?" Hermione asked.

"Four; Eriol, Syaoran, Sakura and me." Tomoyo said. Harry groaned. "It's nice, having a private lesson. Did Dumbledore arrange it for us? Because it was really nice for him to do so."

"Well, we can go there after Quidditch." Harry said. "So many people have signed up."

Chasers were tried out first. They were Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley, and Sakura Kinomoto. Beaters were a surprise: Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiiragizawa. Lastly, Ron was chosen as Keeper, and Hermione had Confounded Cormac McLaggen, a seventh year that complained and had something to say about everything, although no one knew that fact besides Harry.

"You're a prefect; you're supposed to follow the rules, especially!" Harry said.

"So?" Hermione asked as Harry smirked.

"Hey, look, it's Buck-no Witherwings!" Hermione said later on.

Harry bowed to Buckbeak. Buckbeak bowed back. Everyone went forward and started petting him.

"He's so cute!" Sakura said.

"Git away from there! He could bite your fingers off! Now...oh, it's yeh lot." Hagrid shouted. He looked at them for a moment, and then walked back inside his hut.

"Hagrid! Let us in!" Harry shouted. "We want to talk!" That was followed by a silence.

"In classes, he's usually talkative." Sakura said.

Harry ignored that comment. "We can blast open that door!"

"You can't do that!" Hermione said, stunned. "You can't! He's a teacher, too!"

"Move aside, everyone, (I could too, Hermione!) _Move_..."

The door flew open. "I'm a teacher, as one of you kindly reminded me, and how dare you try to break down the door!" Hagrid roared. Sakura looked scared.

"Sorry, sir, we'll go back now." Harry said. He pretended to leave, but Hagrid let them in anyway. "In yeh go, in yeh go."

Fang jumped up and licked everyone's faces. "What?" Hagrid asked.

"We wanted to see you! We've missed you!" Harry answered.

"They want to be Aurors, and they couldn't fit Care of Magical Creatures into their schedules." Syaoran answered Hagrid's unspoken question.

"They couldn't have applied for Time-Turners, since they wrecked the lot at the Ministry last year." Sakura added.

Hagrid then burst into tears, telling them about Aragog getting ill and all that. He mentioned Professor Grubby-Plank, and Harry & Co. went on in a conversation about how terrible Grubby-Plank was to cheer Hagrid up.

* * *

"You won't tell anyone about Aragog, will you?" Harry asked as they walked back to the school.

"No, and what's up about Professor Grubby-Plank? She sounds terrible; I wouldn't want her for a teacher." Syaoran asked.

"Er...she isn't." Ron said hesitantly. Hermione kicked him again. "You won't tell Hagrid, will you?" He asked hopefully.

"No, no...I was just asking." Syaoran replied.

As everyone walked to the Great Hall for dinner, Professor Slughorn appeared.

"Oh, there you are! What about some dinner in my rooms, would you say, Harry, Hermione, and Eriol? I was hoping Mr. Li would accompany us too, I've heard that he's the son of Yelen Li! Now, she was one of my favorite students! Oh, perhaps Miss Kinomoto too, I've heard from Minerva that she's a star in Transfiguration! Miss Daidoji should come; I was hoping she would say yes...Others are coming too, such as McLaggen, Zabini, and Melinda Bobbin..." Slughorn left off. He pretended Ron was not there.

"Er, I'm sorry Professor, but I've a detention with Professor Snape." Harry said immediately.

"Well, Tomoyo, Sakura and I have already eaten our dinners...we had some with Hagrid, and we're really full. We were planning to take a rest..." Hermione lied.

"Well, Eriol and Syaoran are free, aren't you? Come with me." Slughorn left for his study, taking Eriol and Syaoran along. "Oh, and Harry? I'll try to persuade Severus along the way to postpone your detention."

"He'll never be able to. Snape won't do it for anyone besides Dumbledore." Harry said.

"Oh, Harry, I've a message for you from Snape." Ginny appeared at his shoulder.

"You'll be doing his detention, no matter what."

"Great..." Harry said. He turned back to Hermione. "How are you going to get your dinner?"

"I know! The house-elves! They always want to give out food!" said a cheered up Ron who had been mad Slughorn had ignored him. "Follow me!"

"Ron...they've been doing lots of work!" Hermione said, but followed Ron anyway, she was hungry too.

"Come on, Hermione. They probably already prepared some extra food anyway. We'll have to eat it, or else they'll have to Vanish it." Sakura said.

"Oh, yeah, Sakura! We forgot to read our letters from Mother and your father..." Tomoyo told Sakura suddenly.

"Oh...I'll have to read later." Sakura replied.

"No, now! I really want to know what's going on there." Tomoyo persisted.

"Well, wouldn't it be a better idea to just eat and _then_ read?" Hermione asked.

"True...all right." Tomoyo gave in.

* * *

After eating, Sakura read her letter, and saying some sections out loud.

"Dad sends us greetings...oh, and good luck on exams, too..._exams!_" Sakura asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, we have exams every year, but we have hard ones this year...our N.E.W.T.s." Hermione answered, not taking her eyes off the book she was reading.

"Oh, no...Well, back to the letter. Dad says Toya's going to be leaving in a little while since he's getting married to a certain lady called Kaho...it's Ms. Mizuki! She's going to be my sister!"

"Sister-in-law." Hermione corrected.

"Well, I'm not supposed to let anyone know, since it's a secret and supposed to be a surprise. Well, that's practically it." Sakura finished.

"No, there's a P.S." Tomoyo told her.

"Oh...well, it explains why Ms. Mizuki couldn't teach DADA this year, she's getting ready for the wedding. And this letter didn't come as owl post since we don't have any owls, but we're going to be getting one...wow, things are getting exciting there!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well, my letter says about the same as yours." Tomoyo said, folding up her letter. "We'll send them owls when we've got time. But homework on the first day doesn't seem very nice."

"Well, it'll get worse." Hermione said.

At this point, Harry ran into the common room. "I discovered something!" He said, panting. "After my detention with Snape, Malfoy went into his office. They were talking, but they put a soundproof spell or something. But I had some Extendable Ears from Fred and George, so I heard somthing about an Unbreakable Vow that Snape made, and I'm _sure_ Malfoy and Snape are up to something."

* * *

A/N: I'm not getting any reviews lately. Is it because I update hardly or because it's following the HP storyline too much? Please tell me. R&R! 


	5. Quidditch and the DA

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS...

A/N: A million thousand thanks to...LupineLightning-IllusionDragon, who told me to keep updating this story!

* * *

"Sakura, wake up! It's time for the match!" Tomoyo exclaimed excitedly. "I'll be able to catch all this on tape...on a magical video camera, that is. Hermione said that electronics don't work here..."

"Phwee? Match? What kind?" Sakura asked sleepily.

"Quidditch!" Tomoyo squealed. "You've been practicing all this time for this! Gryffindor against Slytherin!"

"Oh...okay. What time is it?" Sakura inquired.

"Thirty minutes before the match." Hermione answered, who had popped in.

"Yikes! Gotta go!" Sakura shrieked. She ran out of the room, Tomoyo in her wake.

* * *

"Eat fast! We can't afford to lose!" Ron shouted, who was feeling very cranky, for he had woken up several hours previously.

"You don't need to yell." A voice said smoothly. It was Luna Lovegood, who had come to say good luck with her famous lion-topped hat. She tapped it with her wand, and it roared so loud that everyone jumped.

"Let's go...we've got to beat Slytherin!" Harry ordered.

"Good luck at the game, Potter. Hope you have a bed booked at the Hospital Wing." Malfoy said maliciously.

"Maybe you'll need to use it, and not me. I'll let you borrow it." Harry replied.

* * *

The pitch looked gigantic to Sakura. _We need to win and show them what we've got. _She told everyone.

_It's all right...we can beat them. _Syaoran reassured her.

_Yes, you've been practicing all week. _Tomoyo added.

_Thanks..._Sakura replied.

"Now for the first match of the year! I see that Potter, the captain, has chosen four of his classmates for the team." Smith yelled. This was greeted by jeers from the Slytherin end.

"Now...oh, the game already started...Gryffindor in possession, Sakura Kinomoto with the Quaffle..." Nothing really happened until...

_Crack. _A Bludger crashed into Sakura's broomstick. It broke in half, and Sakura tumbled to the ground.

"Sakura!" Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Hermione shouted at the same time.

"Time-out!" Harry shouted even louder. Everyone gathered around their unconscious Chaser. "To the Hospital Wing you go, Miss Kinomoto." The Transfiguration teacher told Sakura. Sakura feebly nodded.

"We'll go with you..." Tomoyo said. She and Hermione followed the teacher to the school. "Good luck."

"We can't just get a replacement; it's the middle of the match!" Ginny cried.

"Well, we'll just have to play without Sakura." Harry said sadly. "She was a good Chaser."

"Cheer up. She's going to be playing in a few days." Katie told everyone. The match started again.

"Slytherin in possession, and WHAT? A Bludger hits him, and he falls to the ground. What sort of trickery is this? This only happens when..."

Syaoran, in his anger, had hit a Bludger at the opposing team, and struck him to the ground. He started hitting everyone off, until only Malfoy was left.

"Looks like Gryffindor victory today, Malfoy. Say hello to your booked bed." Syaoran smirked as he hit Malfoy to the ground. Katie and Ginny easily scored goals, and Harry caught the Snitch easily.

"Gryffindor wins!" Colin Creevey said into the microphone. Everyone cheered...except for the Slytherins.

"Party!" Eriol exclaimed. "In the common room!" When everyone got there, Sakura, Hermione, and Tomoyo were already there.

"We saw the match...it was terrific!" Hermione crowed.

"Yeah, it was!" Sakura beamed.

"I'm glad, because Malfoy's in his bed right now..." Tomoyo remarked. Everyone laughed.

"Well, good game, everyone." Ginny told everyone. Harry looked for Ron. He found him...

Kissing Lavender Brown all over. He couldn't talk to Ron, not now. He noticed that Hermione was gone...had she gotten mad? And she didn't say anything after the party had started...

Harry looked for Hermione everywhere. "Where's Hermione?" He asked Sakura.

"Oh, she's practicing. She said not to disturb her."

"Okay. Thanks."

Hermione was found in an empty classroom practicing her spellwork. Of what Harry could make out, Hermione was very upset over Ron's actions. Harry just went to bed.

* * *

"I can't stand it anymore! I want to use magic!" Sakura blurted out one day.

"You _do _use magic. This is a magic _school._" Ron pointed out.

_I meant with my staff and my cards... _Sakura said telepathically.

_We know. I wish I could use magic like that sometimes. _Tomoyo replied.

_I have an idea. Meet me at the common room after Potions. We'll all be there. _Eriol stated.

"Well, I'm talking about advanced...this is too easy." Sakura lied.

Harry, Ron and Hermione glanced at each other. "I think it's time to reopen the D.A." Harry whispered.

* * *

Everyone in the D.A. was in the Room of Requirement.

"Well, you know Snape, our new teacher?" Hermione asked everyone. They all nodded. "Well, he's using nonverbal spells-spells that require lots of practice. Also, we're going to need to learn lots of new spells too, since Lord Voldemort is back..."

"Hear, hear!" Ernie McMillan said.

"Well, you heard of all these deaths. I know we won't really be able to kill Death Eaters, but we'll be able to protect ourselves. We're all going to be learning how to Apparate, too...so we'll be a lot safer." Everyone looked scared. "Well, this is just to protect us, right?" Susan Bones asked nervously.

"Well, we're going to be doing nonverbal spells too..." Hermione answered. "It's needed, because you can catch the Death Eaters by surprise..."

"Okay." Susan said.

"Well, do all of you still have your Galleons?" Harry asked, taking over.

Most people shook their heads. Only Ginny, Neville, and Luna still had their Galleons.

"Okay, we'll have to make new ones." Harry told Hermione. Hermione wrote things down on a clipboard.

"Well, today we'll work on nonverbal spells. Let's see how long you can keep hitting spells back and forth." Harry ordered. Everyone started.

_**

* * *

In the common room after Potions**_

"What's your idea, Eriol?" Sakura asked.

"Well, it's to practice. We have to get somewhere safe and unnoticeable, sort of like the Room of Requirement." Eriol explained.

"Why don't we just _use _the Room of Requirement?" Sakura asked.

"We can't, because of the D.A. You can't really trust rooms that you know are being used." Eriol reasoned.

"Then _how?_" Tomoyo wondered, perplexed.

Eriol smiled. "You see, there's a special place in Hogwarts that no one knows about...except for Clow Reed when he came here. He used it, and everyone wondered where he went off to."

"Just bring us there." Syaoran said impatiently.

"Not now, cute little descendant. Not just yet." Eriol disappeared into the dormitories, with Syaoran tailing him, shouting, "I AM NOT YOUR CUTE LITTLE DESCENDANT!"

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Please tell me. This chapter is dedicated to JadeStarDragon and silentstarlight, who moved away out of state... 


	6. Short Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, for goodness sakes! I'm one of the people _least_ likely to be the creator of CCS...

A/N: Thank you...thank you...I appreciate your reviews...

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Nakuru...Happy birthday to you!" Sakura sang.

"Happy birthday to me!" Nakuru agreed. It was Nakuru's birthday, Saturday, October thirteenth. Everyone was in the boy's dormitory (boys aren't allowed in the girl's dorms) and feasting on cherry cake.

"This is the best birthday ever!" Kero cried.

"Wonderful, huh?" Toya said sarcastically.

"Yeah, terrific!" Nakuru said. "Presents! Lots of them!"

"Ooooh, thanks, Sakura! A framed picture of Toya!" Nakuru exclaimed as she ripped open her first present.Toya glared at Sakura.

"Next is...wow, a dress from Tomoyo!" Hermione exclaimed, looking over her shoulder. "You're amazing!"

"Thanks," Tomoyo said. Nakuru went through the rest of her presents, saying, "Ooh!" Or "Ah!"

"I have real good news!" Meilin said, rushing in. "There's going to be a Halloween party!" She glanced at Tomoyo. "Well...good news for Tomoyo, that is."

"It's not good news, its great news!" Tomoyo gushed. "I'll get to make new dresses!"

"Oh, and guess what? You have to have a partner!" Meilin exclaimed. Syaoran blushed, avoiding Sakura's eye, and Eriol smiled.

"Oh, I have to get to class! See you guys all later!" Meilin suddenly said, and ran out of the dormitory.

"It's a Saturday, though...she must be working overtime." Sakura worried.

"It's all right, she's doing fine." Tomoyo comforted, patting Sakura on the arm.

"Okay." Sakura said. Everyone went to leave.

"Wait, Sakura! Tomoyo! I have something to tell you two..." Hermione abruptly said.

"Okay." Sakura repeated. "What is it?

"Well, be on your guard...I've been around a while, and it seems like you have some enemies..." Hermione faltered.

"It's okay. We'll be all right." Tomoyo smiled.

"Thanks anyway!" Sakura called. Hermione smiled and left.

One day, Luna found Hermione, Sakura, and Tomoyo crying in the bathroom, and Meilin trying to comfort them...but she wasn't doing very well, she wasn't born that way...

"What is this?" Luna asked. "Did a snifflepuff get you?"

"Huh?" Sakura asked tearfully.

"Snifflepuffs. They get into your eyes and make you get hysterics." Luna explained.

"Actually, no..." Meilin started. "Well, you see...um...you know Syaoran Li, Eriol Hiiragizawa, and Ron Weasley, don't you?"

"Well, I've met Ron Weasley last year; Ginny's a friend of mine. I've seen Syaoran and Eriol walking around. Why?" Luna questioned.

"Well, they...um...asked other girls to the Halloween dance."

"Why is that something worth crying about?" Luna pressed.

"Well, it's because they asked...er...Romilda Vane, Sandy McGregor, and...Er...Lavender Brown."

"Isn't Sandy a boy's name?"

"Yeah, but this is a special case." Meilin sighed.

"So?"

"Well, they...er...promised to ask Sakura and Tomoyo, but they didn't..."

"Well, that's not very good."

"Yeah, I tried getting information out of Syaoran...I even tried cursing him, using martial arts, but he knows everything I know...I can't even use nonverbal spells..."

**Flashback**

Meilin was in Syaoran's dormitory.

"What do you want?" Syaoran asked.

"Why did you ask Romilda Vane to the party?"

"Be quiet." Syaoran's ears turned red.

"Why? You'll have to tell, we'll all find out soon." Meilin said.

"No, never. I wouldn't tell you."

"No, really, Syaoran. You did. Can't you tell us?" Harry, who was in the room, asked.

"Well..." Syaoran hesitated. "I'm...in love with Romilda! I can't stand it...I couldn't! It was too powerful..." Everyone gasped, except for Meilin. She laughed.

"Hahahaha, Syaoran! Good joke." She laughed.

"It's not funny! It's for real!"

"Very funny. Tell us the real reason."

"What real reason?"

"No, seriously! Tell me!"

"No, there isn't a real reason!"

Meilin got angry. She tried using karate, jujitsu, judo, and tae-kwon-do, but Syaoran had trained with her, so he knew all the counterattacks. She wasn't very good at magic, Syaoran surpassed her in that...

**End Flashback**

"They could be under an Imperius Curse." Luna suggested.

"That's illegal." Meilin argued.

"Um...a dare?" Luna asked.

"They don't really do those." Meilin answered.

"Bet?"

"No."

"Love potion?"

"That's banned...hey, wait!" Meilin suddenly said.

"What?" The three crying girls asked.

"Love potions...they're banned..." Meilin said dreamily. "No one really pays attention to what's banned..."

"You think they're under a love potion?" Sakura asked.

"I still think the Imperius Curse would've worked better." Luna persisted.

A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting, but school started! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Okay, let's get the facts straight. I. Do. Not. Own. Card. Captor. Sakura.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter last time! I promise that this chapter will be better.

* * *

"Hermione, are you sure this is going to work?" Meilin asked, concerned, looking over Hermione's shoulder.

"I'm positive. We have to make the antidote for the love potion before it's too late, and before they stay like that and make fools of them." Hermione replied.

"I'm worried, how can those girls do that? They aren't really agile or anything, Syaoran is good at detecting spells...so is Eriol..." Sakura asked anxiously.

"I know, we have to spy on them. We could make Polyjuice Potion, we did that in our second year...but it'll take a while. The Halloween Dance is soon!" Hermione worried.

"It would've been better to ask Eriol to make it, but he's not in a good way right now; I heard he's a prodigy in Potions." Luna added.

Tomoyo sighed. "I really don't like spying on people or anything..."

"I have a better idea. We can put tabs on them, like they do at the Order - the DA." Hermione quickly corrected herself.

"What, you mean put electronic bugs on them? Oh yeah, you can't...but will a spell work that way?" Meilin questioned.

"Exactly. Extendable Ears would work as well, and if Fred and George create something like Vicious Vision or something, then we can do it, not to mention we need Invisibility Cloaks, or someway to hide ourselves..."

"Fred and George have lots of invisibility stuff, and I'm sure they could get something for us. They also have lots of stuff like Extendable Eyes..." Ginny, who was there, said.

"Good idea. Maybe you should ask them; because you're their sister...you don't have to pay..." Sakura faltered.

"All right, I'll try." Ginny replied.

**

* * *

Next week...**

"Yup, Fred and George have lots of them. Isn't that great? We're going to go and spy on people!" Ginny cried one day.

"Hooray! Now we'll be able to find the source of the potion." Hermione said.

"What's more, I found out what kind of potion it is." Tomoyo told everyone. "It's a very strong love potion, so strong that if you drink it, you'll be passionately in love with a certain person forever, unless..."

"What?" Everyone crowded around Tomoyo excitedly.

"Unless you make an antidote. It takes quite a while, but I think we'll be able to do it1"

"Yeah, let's get on with it!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Do you think we can get a shortcut from Harry's book? Harry isn't infested with love potion." Hermione asked.

"I think that'll be a good idea. But why would an antidote for a potion be in a book called _Advanced Potion-Making?_" Sakura questioned.

"Who knows? It'll work, won't it?" Ginny replied.

"Also, we have to spy on Romilda Vane and the gang. It'll be better if we expose her." Hermione bitterly said.

"Sure, let's go...right now!" Sakura cried.

It was decided. Lavender would be tailed by Hermione (it was easy, because they were in the same dormitory); Sandy was taken by Ginny, and Romilda by Sakura. Tomoyo had refused to participate in any spying.

"Let's shadow them." Hermione whispered.

**

* * *

Scene One: Hermione**

Hidden by the invisibility cloak, Hermione followed Lavender to her dormitory. Apparently, she was there to meet with Parvati, her best friend.

"No one outside, right?" Parvati whispered.

"Nope. We're safe." Lavender said back.

"Good. What were you here to tell me?"

"Well, you see, there's new gossip going around."

"What?"

"Hermione Granger is _very _mad, you know. The love potion I slipped Ron...it's working!"

"You don't really want to do that, you know. It's not good to make people that mad." Parvati answered.

"Still, Won-Won will protect me. He won't betray me." Lavender explained.

"Good enough. Hey, what's that noise? I heard some footsteps..."

Lavender started walking around, then bumped into Hermione. "You! You were listening!"

"Yes. Protego!" She yelled as Lavender fired a curse at her.

"Percificus Totalus!" She yelled again. Lavender fell onto her bed. Parvati looked shocked.

"Are you going to jinx me, too?" She asked fearfully.

"No, it seems like you aren't really part of it. Just warn her of the future." Hermione said smoothly, putting her wand back in her robes. Then a red light hit her on the back, and she blacked out.

**

* * *

Scene Two: Sakura**

Sakura slipped into the fifth-year common room, unnoticed. It was empty. She hid in a trunk, and hid herself under some clothes. People would come by later. They did...after ten minutes...

"Psssssssssst! Romilda! Anyone here?" She heard a girl's voice call out.

"Yeah, Amanda. You and me." Romilda replied.

"Good...now tell me more about your potion." Amanda pressed.

"Well, you can see that it worked nicely. Dear Syaoran is under my control...he's deeply in love with me. You see, he's forgotten that rotten girl Sakura and gone to me. He's taken me to Hogsmeade, gotten me whatever I want, and he's kissed me already! He's going to be asking his mother for my hand in marriage." Tears fell down Sakura's cheeks.

"Well, it's not very good to do stuff like that...when Syaoran falls out of love with you, he'll curse you! He's one of the best spellcasters in the school..."

"That's impossible. I made it so he won't...well, not unless someone gives him a potion. Then he will, but it's awfully difficult. But still, it works!"

"What are you going to wear to the Halloween dance, Romilda?" Amanda asked.

"Oh, I'll look and see." Romilda opened her trunk. She jumped at the sight of Sakura. "Oh, it's you, isn't it? Have a nice day!" Romilda opened the dormitory door for her. Sakura was amazed...she was actually letting her out? She walked to the door, and then she was Stupefied.

**

* * *

Scene Three: Ginny (not really)**

Tomoyo was walking to her dormitory. She'd refused a dare that she couldn't walk back to the dormitory with her eyes closed, but she had decided to do it. She took a couple of turns, and stopped. This wasn't her dormitory. This was the fifth-year dormitory. Footsteps were coming, so Tomoyo decided to hide under the bed. She didn't want people thinking that she was a thief.

"Hey, Sandy! Wait up!" A high voice shrilled.

"Okay. Hurry up, Mandy." Sandy answered.

"Fine. Are you free next Hogsmeade weekend?" Mandy asked.

"No, Eriol's taking me to a fancy restaurant...on his bill, of course. I only took him for his good looks...and his money. He looks rich."

"Oh, okay. Well, I hope you have a good time! Did you find the Galleons that he gave you? I think I'm running low...can I borrow some?"

"Well, of course. You _are _my best friend." Sandy looked under her bed. She found Tomoyo. "Oh, there you are. Say good-bye to your life. Stupefy!"

* * *

A/N: Well, this is sort of a romance chapter, since most of the readers like it so much...R&R! Last chance for pairings...Harry/Hermione or Ron/Hermione? 


	8. Death Eaters

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

**Sigh **I feel so happy when I get reviews...thank you for them...

Well, on with the chapter! OOCness Warning! If the story sucks, you can just not read it, you know. It's common sense. Not that you don't have any, but that's the smart thing to do.

* * *

"Hey, Luna, have you seen Hermione, Sakura, and Tomoyo lately?" Ginny asked.

"No, they've gone spying, haven't they?" Luna said.

"Yes, but I've checked their dormitory. I thought they might be crying after what they've heard that day, and played hooky...well, maybe not Hermione, though. And Tomoyo didn't go spying."

"What do you think happened?"

"Don't know. We can't continue with our plan without Hermione!"

"There are possible reasons they're gone." Luna pointed out.

"Okay. Number One: They went away on vacation for a while without telling us because they felt like it. Not a very good reason, but still. Number Two: They ditched us. Not very likely. Number Three: They got kidnapped. Possible, but not very. Number Four: They died. No way. Number Five: Um...I don't have any more ideas, do you?"

"No only that a middlepuff got them. They're invisible." Luna explained.

"Well, the most accurate is they went on vacation. Let's ask Sakura's brother, he probably knows." Ginny and Luna ran to Harry for the Marauder's map.

* * *

"Okay, I'll look, but it's not a guarantee that he'll even be here. I've heard that he went home to see Sakura this morning because she broke her leg." Harry said.

"But Sakura said that he was getting married!"

"Not possible. His friend Nakuru doesn't play jokes or lie."

"Do you know any other Japanese transfer that can help us?" Ginny asked Luna.

"Well, there's Toya's friend." Off they ran to find Yuki.

* * *

"He's not here." One of his roommates told the girls. "He left this morning to find that friend of yours."

The girls exchanged looks. "Anyone else?" Luna asked.

"Um...that girl named Nakuru?"

"Sure." Ten minutes later...

"She's gone too! What do you think could have happened?" Ginny cried. 

"There's one last chance. That Kaho Mizuki that everyone's been talking about." Luna said firmly. They went off to ask Dumbledore for permission to go to a Muggle town and for Kaho's number.

"Do you have it, Luna?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, let's get on with it!"

_

* * *

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! The phone rang. "Hello?" A voice answered._

"Hello. May we speak to Kaho Mizuki? It's urgent." Ginny replied.

"You're speaking to her. What is it?" Ms. Mizuki asked.

"Do you know Sakura Kinomoto?"

"Yes, why?"

"Do you know Toya Kinomoto as well?"

"Yes, for whatever reason?"

"Are you getting married?"  
"Why do you want to know all this? I don't even know who you are."

"Okay. I am Ginny Weasley, student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm with a friend, who's also a student of the school. We are friends of Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol, and others. Sakura's missing, Toya's gone, and we've heard you're getting married to Toya."

"What! I'm not getting married. Why can't Eriol find out? He's a wonderful wizard."

"He's under a spell, under a love potion. We can't find the antidote. Oh, are you a witch?"

"Yes, and you say Sakura and Toya are missing? Toya's right here. He came here to visit his father."  
"You need to get over here! Everything's in chaos. In addition to Sakura, Tomoyo's gone too!"

Ms. Mizuki sighed. "How many things can go wrong in one day? I'll come, all right. Keep an eye out for what's happening. I'll Apparate to the Hogwarts gate. Meet me there." _Click._ She had hung up.

"If we run fast enough, then we might be able to make it there in time!" Ginny cried, and the two friends ran.

* * *

"Hello. Doing well?" Kaho asked as they got there.

"Of course not! Our friends disappeared out of nowhere!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I meant you. Well, let's get on with it. Come on." Kaho gestured to the school.

"Fast! We have to save our friends!" Luna said.

They ran up to the school. "Do you think you can find Eriol for me?" Kaho asked.

"It won't do you much good. He's under a potion, as we said." Luna explained.

"Well, fetch him anyway. Fast." Ms. Mizuki commanded.

Eriol came. "Hello, ma'am. Are you a visitor to the school?" He asked politely.

"No," Ms. Mizuki started. "It isn't funny! Now get out of your joking mood, Eriol."

"What joking mood?" Eriol looked puzzled. Ginny gave Ms. Mizuki an I-told-you-so-look.

"Fine, we'll have to deal it this way." Ms. Mizuki dumped water on him, snapped her fingers, and chanted, "Lesunago!" Eriol jumped.

"What are you doing here, Kaho? And why am I sopping wet?" Eriol retorted.

"It only works on people like him. It's an ancient Japanese spell, and the water was from an ancient well." Ms. Mizuki explained to the bewildered girls, ignoring Eriol.

"What? What do you mean?" Eriol asked.

"What I mean is that you have allowed your defenses to crumble! You have been a victim to a love potion!" Ms. Mizuki snapped. "You shouldn't do that, Clow." She added in an undertone so Ginny and Luna couldn't hear.

"Also, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Hermione are gone!" Ginny cried.

"Syaoran and Ron are victims of love potions too." Luna added.

"It's a very strong love potion, too. Luckily for you, you've gotten the weaker one." Ms. Mizuki explained.

"So, does that mean..." Eriol faltered.

"Yes, the Dark Lord has taken girls under the Imperius Curse."

"What! You never told us that! How did you k now?" Ginny and Luna yelled at the same time.

"It wasn't your place to know yet. There's been lots of cases like this in Japan. On Valentine's Day, girls and boys give chocolate to people they like. They stuff love potions in there. Other people force them to do it by using the Imperius Curse. You see, it's not illegal there." Ms. Mizuki apologized. Then she winked. "Don't let that happen to you."

"So Lavender, Sandy, and Romilda are under the Imperius Curse?" Luna asked.

"No. Just some of them. And don't forget some of their friends. It's possible that some of them are doing it on their own will." Eriol stated.

"We have to rescue them...immediately!" Ginny said firmly.

"Of course we do! Let's go now!" Luna cried.

"I think my job is done. I'll send Toya if you need help." Ms. Mizuki waved good-bye, and walked away.

**

* * *

Meanwhile...**

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Hermione were bound in invisible chains. They were tied to chairs so they couldn't run away.

"What's this all about?" Hermione said angrily.

"We're going to make sure you don't get out of here by the Halloween party." A voice replied. "Hello, my greetings, young ladies. My name is..."

"We don't need to know. You're a Death Eater!" Sakura cried.

"Yes, I am. Well, I was going to tell you my name, since it's manners, but I guess you girls will have to get along without it." The Death Eater said, annoyed.

"Why do you want us?" Tomoyo asked fearfully.

"Why? I don't want you. The Dark Lord wants to take care of you, once and for all! You nosy kids would've found out our plan and destroyed our one and only chance to destroy the reincarnation or Clow Reed!"

Tomoyo and Sakura gasped. "Hermione, we should've told you, but Eriol is..."

"Yes, I know he's the reincarnation of Clow Reed." Hermione waved away the question. "I overheard you talking. But that's not important right now. Go on." She said to the Death Eater.

He paused. "Well, maybe there'll be no harm in telling you the story, since you'll all be dead anyway. We had to use the Imperius Curse on some girls that we knew. Syaoran had to be infested with the love potion too; he's pretty smart and would've found out everything. Now, the Card Mistress has been delivered to us also!"

Hermione nodded. "I overheard that too." She said to Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Well, the Card Mistress is a sorcerer; sorceress. If I'm not mistaken," He glared at Tomoyo. "You're a sorceress as well." Tomoyo looked stricken.

"What? But I can't do anything of the sort!"

"Well, too bad you can. I'm not telling you what you can do, it'll spoil it. These ropes are unbreakable. Well, don't you want me to continue?"

"Yes, go on!" Hermione said impatiently.

"The Dark Lord is a sorcerer as well **(A/N: It says so in the books: "Harry Potter had defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world."). **The abilities of sorcerers are different for each kind. Well..."

"Shut up, Wormtail! You'll spoil everything!" A voice yelled. It was Bellatrix Lestrange. Wormtail cowered at her voice.

"You see, he likes to pretend he knows everything. Such troubles that has brought us." Bellatrix said disdainfully.

"Is...Is it time to kill yet?" Wormtail asked.

"Yes, we're only waiting for the Dark Lord. He has to do it; you can't do it properly."

"What's he going to do to us?" Tomoyo questioned, scared.

Bellatrix glared at them. "What did you think, I'd tell you? No, I won't, you half-blooded fool."

Wormtail was a different matter. "He's going to suck out your magic and knowledge. That's how he gets stronger all the time."

"Shut up already!" That was Bellatrix.

"It's time, Bella. You could have been quieter." A voice said.

"My lord, it was Wormtail's fault. He was telling these prisoners _everything._" Bellatrix bowed down low.

"Relax, Bella. They have no use of the knowledge where they're going." Lord Voldemort lifted his wand.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Is the story shaping up properly? Please R&R! 


	9. Escape

Disclaimer: I already put one down in the previous chapters!

A/N: Okay, I suppose your reviews say that I need to make the story Harry/Hermione. If you don't like it, deal with it.

* * *

"Welcome to my meal, ladies. For you three, I wonder if I should soften you up first, or just take your energy _then _soften you? Who wants to go first?" Lord Voldemort asked. Everyone shivered. 

"Well, I suppose you're first. I drain the weakest first." Voldemort gestured to Hermione.

"I'll be cursing you. Be prepared!" He laughed shrilly. "St-"

"Stop!" A voice rang throughout the cave. "No, don't do it! Take me first!" Sakura cried.

"Well, if you say so, I'll be using an Unforgivable Curse. Guess which one it is! _Crucio!" _Voldemort shouted. Sakura screamed. The Death Eaters laughed. Suddenly, an explosion took place in the cave.

"What was that?" Wormtail shrieked. It was their friends, come to rescue them.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry, Ron, and Eriol cried while Syaoran loosened the invisible ropes. Several of the Death Eaters were disarmed.

Ron, Luna, and Ginny started attacking the Death Eaters with magic. Syaoran took care of Sakura, who was unconscious. Hermione and Tomoyo fired spells like the others. But Eriol had a different idea.

"_Key with the power of darkness, show me your true power. By the covenant, I, Eriol, command you. Release!" _Eriol started battling with his staff. Syaoran cast a spell. Yue, Keroberos, Ruby Moon, and Spinel Sun flew in.

"I've lowered the barriers that Lord Voldemort has put up." He explained. The battle was on.

"Eriol...did you know about me being a sorceress?" Tomoyo whispered to Eriol.

"Yes. I thought you'd find out sooner or later. You did, too."

"I need to find out what my power is! I have to help everyone!"

"Patience. You will see."

Tomoyo was frustrated. Not even Eriol could tell her! She got angry...and more...and more...until she had gotten terribly angry. She turned away. She imagined she was writing in her diary at home...and she wrote down letters in the air.

The letters glowed.

She tried writing_ snake _in kanji. The letters glowed again, and it formed into a snake.

_Attack the Death Eaters. _That was a direct order. Nothing happened.

Tomoyo glanced at her friends, fighting. They weren't having a great time. She glanced at her hands. She had to help...she had to!

"_By the power of light, I, Tomoyo, command you. Release!" _Tomoyo's voice rang through the cave. Everyone turned to stare at her. There was Tomoyo, wearing a Hogwarts uniform and wielding a staff.

The Death Eaters swore. Bellatrix Lestrange shrieked, "_Wormtail!" _Voldemort smiled wickedly. "So we've got another sorcerer here, do we? This will be fun."

"My lord, you can't underestimate them! They've held together this long!" Wormtail cried.

"I do not, Wormtail." Voldemort said. "I do not."

"Master..."

"Silence, Wormtail."

Tomoyo pointed her staff at Voldemort. "Where are your Horcruxes?" She asked in Japanese. Images flowed into her mind, and she tried to memorize them.

"Stop! I command you!" Voldemort shouted. He had used Legilimency. He fled, with all the Death Eaters at his tail.

"How..." Tomoyo faltered. She fainted in Eriol's arms.

"She'll be sleeping for a while, give or take." Eriol smiled.

* * *

"It was amazing!" Sakura crowed. Everyone was in the Hospital Wing near Tomoyo's bed. 

"Yeah, you made You-Know-Who back off!" Ginny cried.

Tomoyo smiled. "It was nothing."

"Well, do you know what? We're going back to Tomeoda! Next week! Dad wants to see us! It'll be great! Well...Hermione, Harry, Ron, Luna, and Ginny can't come..." Sakura said.

"Great! Let's buy them souvenirs from Hogsmeade!" Tomoyo replied happily.

"I hope you'll have a nice time!" Hermione told the Japanese.

Sakura beamed. "We'll bring you a present too, Hermione!"

* * *

A/N: Please review! Why do eight people have me on their Story Alert lists, but only two people review? This chapter was pretty bad and short, I must admit. 


End file.
